


I'm failing in love

by lealtokh



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealtokh/pseuds/lealtokh
Summary: Seoho treasures his friendship with Keonhee, but he can't help to fall in love.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung, I found someone I like."

  
Seoho felt his world falling apart. He feared this day will come when the one he loves will love someone else. He sighed in the defeat of all his attempted failed attempts, lack of courage, and his own indecisiveness. His heart feels pricked by hundreds of needles. But it's too late now, to dwell on regret.

  
"Wow! Really? Tell me, who is it?" He tried to compose himself, to act like normal, as if it's not hurting him. Trying hard not to slip sadness in his voice, and trying to be the good friend he was supposed to.

  
"It's a senior. I like him as a friend at first but there was a day when I was looking at him I felt my heart beating, my world stop, and I realized I fell in love." Keonhee lovingly said, with a warm smile on his face.

  
A drop of tear falls down in Seoho's cheek. He doesn't know why his heart hurt so much. He wants to be happy for him, he really does, Keonhee's happiness should be his happiness too, it's just hurt too much. It hurt too much that the one he loves, love someone else.

-

It was his twelfth of his summer he met the newly moved family next to his house. He saw a little boy hiding behind his mother, holding onto his mother's skirt in one hand and the other holding a plushie. He assumed that he was younger than him around eight years old because he was taller than him. Seeing the shy child, almost in tears, he felt a strange responsibility arise in him, he wants to protect this child.

"I'm Lee Seoho, you?" He said with a bright smile, looking at the child behind his mother. The child was startled, holding tighter to his mother.

Without looking at Seoho, the child introduce himself. "I-I'm K-Keonhee."

"Hello, Keonhee! Let's play beside the riverside."

Keonhee's eyes sparkled. He stared at his mother's eyes seeking permission which his mother nodded to. He passes his plushie to his mother and gesturing his mother to bent down. Keonhee planted a kiss on her cheek then walks timidly to Seoho's side.

"Let's go!" Seoho reached out his hand to Keonhee in which Keonhee takes. They started walking to go near the riverside. Keonhee with a gleaming smile looks back to wave goodbye to his parents.

-

It's been a year now since Keonhee's family moved next to his house. Since then Keonhee follows him like a puppy chasing its mother. They've got closer. Seoho felt he gain a younger brother which makes him very happy. Keonhee often sleepover at his house, more likely, they played until they fall asleep.

"Hah...My heart always jumped in worry when I realized Keonhee is not home yet. I'm sorry for always bothering you like this." Keonhee's mother apologizes to Seoho's mother.

"It's alright, I love seeing them like this. It's great to have friends of their age." Seoho's mother gently said.

They look lovingly at their children as they sleep peacefully holding each others' hands.

"Keonhee, there's a pigeon!" Seoho said pointing to nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Keonhee runs to his side to hide. Seoho love teasing Keonhee as he gives a big reaction that makes him laugh out loud.

"Hihihihi." Seoho laughs mischievously. "You've been trick, Keonhee."

"Hyung..."

Seoho is always tricking, teasing, and startling Keonhee. He was always amused by Keonhee's reaction. And even more amused to Keonhee as he always sticks to him after all the mischief he has done to him.

"Coward, what a chicken." Seoho heard the child of his age on the other side of the park snickered at them. He looks at Keonhee and saw him sadly looking down to the ground. Seeing this, he's enraged. Though he like teasing Keonhee, he will never let anyone else hurt him.

"What did you just say?" Seoho glared at his opposite hiding Keonhee behind him.

"Chicken." The child smirked.

Hearing this, Seoho's anger reached its limit. He lands a punch to his face which makes the child run away with tears. He's upset but more than that he wants to comfort Keonhee. Seoho who's been with Keonhee for more than a year knows Keonhee is sensitive and a fragile child who cries to every little thing.

"Keonhee, let's go." With a gentle smile, he takes Keonhee's hand.

"Okay." Keonhee bashfully replied.

-

Time passed by quickly, it's already Keonhee's middle school graduation and Seoho is already in his second year of high school going third. They've been together for almost five years. Five years of constant bickering, quarrels, laughing about little things and sharing their days with each other. They are always together, best friends one could say.

With a bouquet of flowers in his hand, Seoho reached the gymnasium where the graduation is taking place. From far away he saw Keonhee laughing with his friends. That moment he felt his heart moved. The child who he treated as a younger brother who was surprisingly just two years younger than him grows taller than him. His voice sounds angelic, every time he speaks he felt light, comfort. He never realized it before but he has always thought Keonhee is more handsome than his peers.

"Hyung!" Keonhee called out.

Seoho watches every movement of Keonhee feeling the time slowing down for a minute. He watched Keonhee as he walks toward him. His hair fluttered with the air, eyes sparkling like starry stars in an autumn night, smile as warm as the sun, and his face as if perfectly sculpted by a great renowned sculptor. In conclusion, he looked ethereal.

"Congratulations, Keonhee."

"Hehe hyung, thank you."

 _What's with that smile?'_ Seoho was trying to organize the remaining rational reasoning left in him. He feels there's something wrong with him. Surely there was.

"So what school you'll be going to?"

"Your school."

"My school?!?"

"Really hyung? What did you think of me, an idiot?"

"You're not?" Seoho asked with his mischievous smile on his lips.

"Hyung!" Keonhee protested.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Great job, Keonhee-ya."

Seoho pats Keonhee's head to let him know he's proud of him. Even he might have like to tease him, he truly cares for him. "I'll be going now, and have fun with your friends."

"Okay, hyung. Go home safely."

They part ways with Seoho's heart in feral. He never felt this way before since he always sees Keonhee as his younger, his best friend, his treasured person.

-

Keonhee really did enter his high school. Seoho thought that he would not be able to because the entrance exam for his school is difficult. They undergo many selection processes and only the chosen of chosens can enter. Seoho has known him long enough but he thought he was an idiot, no, not an idiot, a naive child who would find it hard to survive this world. He was even ready to be with him until they grow old.

"That first-year tall guy with a chestnut brown hair is so handsome."

"His smile is too captivating."

"Even his voice is very pleasant for the ears, I could listen to it forever."

The school is buzzing with noise, maybe because of the new students. It's too irritating, a noise, it's too loud for Seoho. He knows that they are talking about Keonhee.

_'What's so good about him? He looks like a frog who jumps around me when he sees me. A puppy who'll never leave its mother's side. It's not like I hate, it's cute actually. And his eyes...'_

"That guy, really? He's nothing."

 _'What did you just say?!?'_ Seoho felt a sudden irritation surge in him when he heard someone insults Keonhee. He lets himself to tease him but never will be others be allowed to do so. He calmed himself as it was not good to be upset with someone who says unnecessary things.

Seoho regain is composure, and search for Keonhee so they can go home together. He spotted Keonhee and saw a spectacular event.

In the center of their classroom, Keonhee is standing. There's a girl who had her head bowed down, arms extending to Keonhee holding a letter, and some supporters behind her. Keonhee looked flustered, do not know what to do, eyes looking around, and his cheeks with a little redness.

"Please go out with me!" The girl shouted.

"I-I..."

Keonhee looks around and met his eyes with Seoho's. _'Why are you looking at me?!?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Keonhee looked straight to Seoho's eyes, asking for help.

_'What am I supposed to do?'_

As the crowd encourages Keonhee to answer, his gaze shifts to the girl once again. They are equipped with their phones to record the moment. On the first day of school, people gather around their classroom which seems to be a welcoming party but the attention will be torture to Keonhee and the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry but I have no plans to be in a relationship right now."

Keonhee doesn't want to give her false hope and an illusion of love. He does feel apologetic, even so, it doesn't mean he can't reject her. The girl walked out with her supporters behind. And Keonhee walks to Seoho's side as he has always done.

"Let's go, hyung." Keonhee glares at Seoho.

"Why?" Seoho cried out.

The crowd slowly scattered, their stares still on Keonhee. Their eyes hold mixed of disappointment, some amusement, or a look that couldn't care the less. Seoho takes Keonhee's hand and runs away. It's not permitted to run in the hallways but it's a great way to welcome high school life.

"Hyung! You didn't save me."

"How am I supposed to save you?"

"I know I can't avoid it, but you should have stood by my side."

"I'm there, though. I'm here, always by your side."

-  
Keonhee's name became known throughout the school. The first year who got confessed on the first day in front of the whole room. A cute and handsome guy who has the voice of an angel, the face of an actor, and a body like a model. He thought Keonhee will be hated for rejecting a cute little girl like her, instead, he got popular.

_'It's irritating.'_

Seoho was conflicted about how he finds people around Keonhee like buzzing flies he wants to get rid of. Asking himself if it is an older brother's instinct to protect the younger. But he feels as if there's more than that.

-

"Hyung?"

  
Seeing Seoho spacing out Keonhee takes time to admire his older brother. The amount of distraction he gets from other people makes him fed up. Moments spent with Seoho got shorter and his time got wasted.

  
"Hyung? Hyung?"

  
"..."

  
"Hyung, let me tell you a secret."

  
"..."

  
Seeing Seoho not responding, spaced out, and blanked out. Keonhee with a faint voice said, "I like you, hyung."

  
"..."

  
Keonhee giggles seeing Seoho out of focus. Sitting in front of each other, doing their homework together, and just enjoying every moment, he felt ecstatic.

  
"Both of you are working hard, auntie is very proud." Seoho's mother said as she enters Seoho's bedroom with snacks and juice.

  
"Thank you, auntie."

  
Seoho's mother leaves the room. Seoho heard the sound of the closing door bringing him back to reality. He has been thinking of what he felt for Keonhee. Is it more of brotherly love or if he has been romantically in love?

  
"Keonhee-yah, what's love?"

  
"It's the work of hormones in our body."

  
"..."

  
"Do exams ask questions like that?"

  
"..."

-

"Seoho, what are you doing?"

"Geonhak, what is love?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, because you have experience?"

"What do you mean experience?"

"Aren't you dating Youngjo-hyung? The university student?"

"W-what?"

"I know it already, so just talk."

"I don't know, I just fell in love, just that."

"Ooooooooo, so you admit. Geonhakkie is in love~"

"Tsk."

"Geonhakkie is in love~ Geonhakkie is in love~"

"Lee Seoho!"

Seoho runs away from the clubroom. He didn't get an answer but he finds out that his junior is in love. He will surely be messing with him for a long time.

He passed by a group of students. Middle students observing their school. He remembered Keonhee seeing the students, Keonhee who looks brighter than anyone on his uniform. They must be from the same school, he thought.

He walks through the students and reaches a somehow secluded place in their school. Seoho was shocked to see that Keonhee is talking with glee to a student he just saw today. He must be from the observer today. Seoho finds himself hiding, peering at what they are talking about.

"Keonhee-hyung, I missed you. And I decided to follow you in your school!"

"Oh! That's great, want me to help you with your exams?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The student hugs Keonhee.

"Anything for you, Dongju."

 _'Why do I need to see this?!?'_ Seoho stands from his hiding place. Turning his back from Keonhee and Dongju. He was irritated, annoyed, seeing them close. It didn't even cross to his mind there's someone else affectionate to Keonhee.

-

"So, why am I here?"

"To help my precious Dongju!"

Seoho facing Keonhee and Dongju who are sitting side by side in Keonhee's room with a study table in between. Seoho had his day ruined by just seeing Dongju's face.

"Hello, I'm Dongju." Dongju introduced himself to Seoho.

"Seoho." Seoho finds his smile irritating.

They've been sitting for a while. Seoho was watching both of them getting closer to each other. He was annoyed, but he didn't know why.

"Alright, let's take a break. Let me get snacks downstairs." Keonhee left the room with a smile.

Silence filled the room without Keonhee. The soft facial expression of Dongju has been long gone after Keonhee left. Coldness surrounds both of them.

"You like him, don't you?" Dongju smirked.

"W-What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you? But what are you going to do, I'll be taking Keonhee-hyung."

"What did you say?!?"

"See, you're jealous. You, getting angry at me is the evidence. You don't want him to be taken."

"..."

Dongju moves closer to Seoho and whisper, "I'll make him mine."

A knock broke their conversation. Dongju opened the door, and assist Keonhee with the tray he was holding. Dongju's face is back with the friendliness features.

"Let's continue." They are back in studying, laughing from time to time.

Seoho was glad that Keonhee didn't notice the anger in his eyes. He was furious at the fact he can see Dongju treat Keonhee as a possession to claim. He was even more furious about the fact he can't align his thoughts about Keonhee.

-  
Walking through the hallways of the school, Seoho was contemplating if he's in love with Keonhee. He felt betraying himself to fall in love with the person he treats as his little brother.

From far away he notices Keonhee, walking in his direction. Seoho stood still in his place to watch Keonhee walk to where he is. He felt this situation familiar.

Seoho's eyes on Keonhee.

_'That kid looks pretty._

_His eyes._

_His nose._

_His mouth._

_His hands._

_Everything in him looks pretty._

_What did you do to look like that, Keonhee-yah?'_

Seoho places his hand over his chest. He feared his heart going wild will jump out. He turns his back to Keonhee as his face was painted with the color of red. His eyes refuse the beauty that makes him go crazy.

 _'Is it love?'_ He knew it to himself. Seoho was falling in love.

"Hyung!" Keonhee pats Seoho's shoulder. Slowly Seoho faces Keonhee.

"K-Keonhee."

"Why are you standing still in the hallways? Aren't you going to your class?"

"How about you? What are you doing here in the third years' division?"

"Me? I'm here to see you." Keonhee wears his brightest smile which makes Seoho turn into a mess.

"I...I-I need to go to class." Seoho escaped.

-  
"I'm scr*wed, I'm in love."

"So?"

"Baby Geonhakkie, don't you have any advice?"

"F*ck you, Seoho."

"Ehhhhh~"

"What are you even doing in our clubroom? We are not even in the same club."

"Don't say that, I'm hurt. Who would visit you here? Except for your one and only friend."

"Lee Seoho!"

Seoho once again runs away from Geonhak. He often visits him as Geonhak is the only remaining member of the literature club. Seoho was helping him to gather members though he was not much of a help.

"Hyung?"

Time slowly moved for Seoho as he slowly turns around to see Keonhee. He felt his heart beating fast, too fast.

"Let's go home, hyung." Keonhee warmly smiled.

Seoho felt his skin getting warm. He wonders if there's something wrong with his eyes because Keonhee looks he came out straight from a comic. Keonhee is too pretty.

_'I'm scr*wed, aren't I? I'm in love.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or any tips are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
